Lauren O'Neil
Personality Lauren is a mean, somewhat cruel, girl. She gets defensive easily and will use force to keep people away. She doesn't go out of her way to get others to like her and will do whatever she wants, not caring what people think of her. She will often try to force her music tastes on others which include her obsession with Elton John, Michael Jackson, and Queen. As Hedgewidge After being turned into an owl, Lauren was humbled out a bit. She was still sarcastic and rolled her eyes at everyone but she was not nearly as cruel. She still enjoyed Elton John and even would listen to him with Ikea's earbuds. However, she refuses to listen to Rocketman since it was playing during her fatal crash. Physical Appearance Lauren is somewhat tall and has blonde hair. As Hedgewidge Hedgewidge has white, fluffy feathers. Early History Her parents died in 2026. Throughout the Roleplay At Mystic High, Lauren spent her first day fighting with Eden Bennett and Feya Ryeo. She attempted a bone-breaking spell on Eden after an argument. She showed up to Eden's party but avoided any unnecessary interaction with anyone else, using Instagram the entire time. She died at the hospital after a car crash into a tree. The crash was partly because she had checked her phone while driving and also because Ikea had attempted a fire spell on a bug but missed and messed with Lauren's motor, causing her to go full speed into a tree. Kayden brought her to the hospital and though Elena Salvatore had assured him that she would recover, she died within the next couple of hours. Ikea, guilty over causing the crash, used the Mikaelson resurrection spell that she'd stolen from Eden's grimoire to put Lauren's soul in hers before she died. However, the spell failed and, running out of time, Ikea instead put her soul in the body of a passing owl. Her Time as Hedgewidge As an owl, Lauren joined Ikea on all of her adventures at the Salvatore School. She tried to play a normal owl as best as she could but after a while, her human tendencies came back; she became more sarcastic and listened to music with Ikea more. She had her wing broken by Eden Bennett when she threw a pillow at her from a window but Eden fixed it. When the Salvatore School went on a field trip, Ikea and Hedgewidge tucked themselves in the luggage compartment instead of riding the bus so not to remind Lauren of the car crash if she rode in the seats. However, they both almost fainted from the lack of air and she was forced to relive her trauma on the way back when they rode inside of the bus. From there out, she started acting meaner to everyone. Ikea revealed that she was Lauren as an owl on August 23, 2027 to Clara. Relationships Eden Bennett and Feya Ryeo Lauren was enemies with both Eden and Feya from the minute they met. Neither of them attended her funeral. Ikea Ray Ikea is Lauren's best friend. Since Ikea saved her life, she was kind to her out of gratefulness. She only disobeyed her when she tried to keep her away from Amelia. Amelia Alexander Amelia and Lauren are cousins and grew up close. Whenever Hedgewidge saw Amelia, she would try to escape Ikea to talk to her. Amelia, who doesn't like animals, would push her away. Lydia Lockwood and Clara Madison Lydia and Clara like Hedgewidge more than any of Ikea's other friends. Both of them pet him, mostly to make Ikea happy. Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Student Category:Witch-Werewolf Hybrids Category:Hybrids